Mewtwo's love story
by TessII
Summary: Exactly what the title says
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in a long time Sevarra Silverstine woke drenched in sticky sweat. The night was cool and peaceful, so there was no reason for her to be soaked through with perspiration, nor was there reason for her heart to hammer so ferociously against her ribcage. A small breeze blew over her skin both raising goose flesh, despite or perhaps because of her sweaty state, and rustled the trees above her, causing their leave-laden branches to hiss as if venting the frustrations she silently felt within herself.

Silently Sevarra questioned herself, _'what had caused such a horrid dream?'_ She had not been plagued by such visions since she was but a small child…this dream must symbolize something of great importance…but what could _that _possibly be? The young woman sat up in he r sleeping bag, watching the dying embers of her fire, a dreamy expression appearing upon her features as she reflected upon the dream.

_It was only a nightmare._ The voice of Mewtwo penetrated her mind irritably, causing her to flush, she turned away to stop the embittered physic creature from seeing the reaction she still had to his close proximity, though he could probably feel the emotions radiating in her mind without even trying.

The first time the young Pokemon Trainer had seen the legendary clone she had become smitten with him. He was so cold and aloof when she chanced upon him on the rooftop of her apartment building, but it had suited him to engage the young child in conversation. Their chance encounter was what had driven her to begin raising Pokemon at the age of five.

For years it had been only her and her Bulbasaur, Flowne, but now...now she had so many more, her originals kept with her at all times. Save for Houshi, the Primape (sp?), whom had given up his spot in the party for Mewtwo. Besides MewTwo and Flowne, now a Venusaur, she had Fox (the Ninetales), Lightning (Jolteon), Nessie (Lapras)andBirdy (Pideot). On top of the desire to become a Pokemon Trainer Mewtwo had also invoked within her the want to become Pokemon league champion! And unbeknown to her, the feelings she carried for him had shocked Mewtwo into getting himself captured, as well as convincing him to leave his cache of fellow clones behind to find their own way in life.

"Yeah, i know" She stated, rousing from her thoughts at last. "I just can't remember the last time I've had such a ... _bad _dream." Sevarra silently thanked whatever force had woken her from the awesome nightmare. And Mewtwo, hiding his smugness in a nonchalant mascaraed, released himself from his master ball. Just because he did not care for his new predicament did not mean that he would take it out on the innocent. She was still in need of protection.

_Waking humans is no great feat_ Stated the powerful psychic Pokemon, his back to her as he surveyed the night for dangers. A voice in the back of his head growled that being tethered to a weak human was not befitting. He _should _leave.

But he wouldn't.

Not yet.

"You!" Sevarra all-but shouted with cheeks stained crimson, "You've been watching my dreams again haven't you?" She hoped he would deny it , though both knew it was the truth,Sevarra hoped he would deny watching the erotic love scenes that had played out between the both of them before the nightmare had begun. She thought she would die of mortification, this obsession she had with the Pokemon was hardly healthy, it would be considered to many an act of bestiality.

_Yes._ Stated Mewtwo simply, _They help to pass the time, as I do not need nearly so much sleep as you._

Sevarra, not wanting to confront him about the sensual portion of her dream, remained uncannily silent. Mewtwo could practically feel the heat radiating from his trainer, her embarrassment an almost tangible thing. He was torn between feeling extreme amusement, and extreme sorrow at her predicament. At last he decided this was much to entertaining for him to dwell to deeply upon the hurt he had inflicted simply by being himself. And so, not wanting the entertainment to fade, the unusually, if cruelly playful Mewtwo decided to focus on the exact thing Sevarra wanted them both to forget.

_What purpose does that bodily contact serve? Mating? Ah yes…mating…I never did find a use for such things…_ The cat Pokemon halted in his teasing for a moment to turn halfway around and gaze upon her, she was emitting a strong emotion he could not identify. The psychic was surprised to see water, no, tears flowing down her cheeks and instantly the legendary cat regretted all he had said, contemplating shortly if he should erase her memories of this incident. As he had of so many incidents prior to this one.

"I know it's foolish to harbor these feelings, you know if I could I would eradicate them from my heart!" Sevarra choked out between sobs, "I see now that you are not happy with me. Despite your knowledge of how I feel for you." More tears joined the first wave, "what hurts the most, is that you would treat my feelings for you with such cruelty." The young Trainer got to her feet and hung her head, hair falling in front of her eyes to hide her shame from the object of her desires. "I love you, Mewtwo…a fact which you are all too well aware of I'm sure, yet you would dare to flaunt it in my face!" Still more tears streamed down her cheeks as she threw her arms around the extremely tall, compared to her, Pokemon and sobbed into his chest.

For the first time in his cold, distant, calculated life, his heart was touched ever so slightly, and his ever stoic look softened as he draped his stick like arms over her shoulders, holding this fragile creature to his chest with a newly discovered gentleness. 'I would ask her pardon, but who am I to beg for forgiveness from such a pure-hearted creature? When I was created with hatred and ambition in my heart. As an abomination i do not deserve her love.' The powerful Pokemon swore to himself that he would never harm her in such a way again, and that nobody else would either. For long moments they stayed, until she slipped into slumber within his warm embrace.

* * *

"No! Fox!" Cried Sevarra as an enemy Crobat delivered the finishing moves to her beautiful Ninetails. Swiftly the young woman returned the fire-fox before her newly groomed fur could hit the dirty ground and groped for the next Pokemon. "Avenge your partner Lightning!" She ordered the newly emerged Jolteon. The beast howled his anger at the bat for causing harm to his female companion and sent out a Shock Wave, knocking the bat from the air.

"You'll pay for that, Onna!" Growled the Rocket member as he sent out an Arbok, which immediately attempted to Wrap the Jolteon, only to be put-off by the spikes of Lightnings fur.

"Use your Thunder!" Cried the young woman, desperately hoping for an actual hit as thunderclouds gathered above the battlefield. Disappointment flooded her being though, as the nearby forest erupted into a fireless explosion. The Jolteon cringed with the noise, and instantly regretted his inaccuracy, settling instead for a pin-missile. Though easily endured by one of the poison stature, the pinpricks did annoy the serpent to hissing before gathering its venom into a giant ball in the back of its throat, coating the electric canine with Sludge Bomb. The yellow canine was glued to the ground by the sludge, allowing an easy target for a poison fang.

"No! Lightning!" She quickly returned her faithful companion. "I am so sorry, but I must push you, this is bigger than just us, this is for the good of all those Pokemon in Ice Cave…we have to give it our all!"

_You say the words, and yet do not act upon them…_Mewtwo inserted within her mind.

Ever since she had physically confessed her love to him, Sevarra avoided using him in battle, but now…with most her party out of commission…it seemed she had no choice.

"Mewtwo…if he saw you…" She began.

"Whats that? Out of Pokemon? Well that's just dandy! Arbok get _her_ with your poison fang." The snake hesitated, it was not right to attack a human, and his venom could easily kill one so small as she. But this man was his master, and his master he must obey. Finally making his decision the cobra lunged for her, venomous fangs first.


	2. Chapter 2

The lunging fangs flew closer and closer to Sevarra, only to be stopped by a barrier created by Mewtwo himself. His glowing eyes glared at the petrified Arbok.

_Pathetic…_ He scoffed tossing the Arbok aside effortlessly, _and you, little man, it would be in your best interest not to attempt such a thing again._ His gaze rounded on the human. His eyes widened as he recognized the creature from many missions before, Mewtwo watched as the different assignments flashed across the grunts mind. Each memory was tinged with more and more fear. Finally the fear overwhelmed his senses and he panicked, sending out all his Pokemon at one time.

Mewtwo glared around at the released Seviper, Weezing and Victorybell. Each of the creatures was visibly shaken at the waves of fear rolling from their master. They returned Mewtwo's fierce look, though theirs held visibly less power since they were each quaking nervously. They shuffled around to surround the psychic awaiting an order from their frozen master.

_You will find no safety in numbers, especially with your weak poison powers._ He gloated sending out a wave of psychic energy so fierce that it even knocked both the trainers on their asses. Sevarra couldn't help but cry out as she felt the ground go out from under her, but she stilled her vocal chords as she felt a cushion of air below her that halted her fall. The cushion wrapped around her and set her gingerly upon her feet.

_My apologies, I did not realize that it was so powerful a blast._ He recalled the armor Giovanni had forced him to wear, perhaps he needed something to focus his power with after all....

The Executive watched in awe as the Pokemon he had witnessed as the fiercest, most powerful, and most murderous creature ever, gently set this blushing young woman down. Suddenly the cat's eyes were furious once more as his attention was drawn to the rocket member, making the man flinch back visibly at the fire in Mewtwo's eyes. _Take this message to your master, the one called Giovanni who so thoughtlessly created and used me._ Mewtwo forced a telekinetic message into the strangers mind, and summoned his teleportation skills to send this man to his boss himself. It was deathly still for a few moments before Sevarra's excited squeal caused the cat's attention to flip to her worriedly.

"Mewtwo! You saved our lives!" Exclaimed Sevarra as she ran towards him and threw her arms around his skinny neck. She placed a kiss upon his Pokemon lips, clinging to him as she kissed him with all her gratitude, only to blush and pull away quickly once she realized what she had done. Mewtwo blinked in surprise, unsure of what had just transpired.

"Good work everybody! Birdy emerge!" She ordered as she ignored the blush and Mewtwo's curious look, the Pokeball containing the bird opened and an annoyed looking Pidgeot glared at the Mewtwo before turning his angry eyes upon the trainer that broke his heart. He cawed cruelly at the pair of them before turning his back upon them both, head held high to retain what dignity he could. Sevarra heaved a sigh. "Birdy…please…if your not going to cooperate with us then I'll have no choice but to store you in the P.C…I don't want that and I know you don't." Mewtwo glared at the bird, all but puzzled by its ways of thinking. The mighty telekinetic cat returned himself to his pokeball, and the Pidgeot relaxed slightly as his rival in love was out of sight. "Birdy…" her eyes pleaded with him, and he heaved a sigh of his own, crooning a gentle explanation.

"I know how you feel about me Birdy…but I care for you like I would a very close friend, I'm sorry but the most we can be is what we already are…" She placed a sympathetic hand upon his wing. "I know how you feel…because I'm going through the same thing right now." The bird Pokemon knew it was true because he had been watching her slight advances on the newcomer into the party. The bird heaved yet another sigh and nodded. She hugged his neck and clamored onto his back, clinging tightly as he took off. The bird enjoyed the feel of her slight frame against his back, and although she was almost the same size he was, she seemed to weight almost nothing in the sky, high above all.

"That's a nice looking Pideot you've got." Called a cocky voice, Sevarra nearly fell off her mount in surprise and she glanced to the side, where a boy lounged upon the back of his larger Pidgeot. She clung more tightly to the neck of her Pokemon partner, as if to draw assurance from his presence. He crooned gently and glared at the indifferent Pidgeot.

"Th-thank you, yours looks nice, too." She stuttered unsure what to say and feeling the beginnings of shyness come to her cheeks. What was wrong with her? She loved Mewtwo, and only Mewtwo. That was true enough…but…

"Care for a Pokemon battle?" he queried as his Pidgeot followed hers in an angled dive toward the Pokemon center.

"Um..i would…but my Pokemon just got done with a very challenging battle." She explained, beginning to get lost in his green eyes. He was a jerk! That much was evident from the way he greeted and his aloof mannerism, so why couldn't she shake the pull he had over her female reactions?

"My names Gary by the way, Gary Oak." He stated grinning expertly. "What would a cute thing like you be called?" This elicited a full-out blush from her part.

"S-Sevarra…Sevarra Silverstine." Stuttered the disgruntled teen. What was wrong with her? She never stuttered.

"Well then, how about after your Pokemon are fully healed, we have a friendly battle." His eyes seemed to flash, "giving our all to one another." The young woman thought she was about to have a heart attack she was so scared. 'did he see the battle? Was he watching?' She didn't even pick up on his innuendo in the words. As if reading her mind the young man smirked and nodded. "Yea, I saw that battle you had earlier, those were some spectacular moves, too bad they didn't hit, eh?"

"Please, Mr. Oak, Please don't tell anybody about Mewtwo!" she begged releasing Pidgeots neck to straddle the bird with her hands clasped in front of her as if she were praying. She summoned her most irresistible pleading look, hoping that he would not be immune like some. Unfortunately for her, though he was not immune, he was a great actor.

"Well, why wouldn't I? I mean hey, he's one fine cat." He still held that side grin—even though her cute pleading look had melted his heart at first sight. '_she's such a cutie, I'd never tell even if people would believe me.'_

_He's bluffing…_ Mewtwo's voice rang through her head alone, he did not wish to communicate with this boy… her pidgeot back flapped to land in front of the Pokemon center on Five Island and she dismounted, embracing her Pidgeot lovingly before returning him to his Pokeball and turning to face this stranger named Gary. She breathed easier with the knowledge that this boy was bluffing but did not feel any less uneasy at the thought of anybody else knowing that she had captured the legendary clone Mewtwo.

"I must heal my partners." Sighed the young woman, "I cannot keep them waiting long, they are in great pain…" Gary snorted and waved her off keeping his cocky air. Her pokemon were much weaker than they should be considering how far into her journey she was. After seeing what had happened with the great and powerful cat he came to the conclusion that such a powerful pokemon was truly wasted on the girl. His condescending gaze followed the young woman into the Pokemon center before his body did the same.


End file.
